Domus
Domus is a semi-powerful country that has always been dominated by the Canine. Medieval Age The third most powerful nation of Feila, ruled by the Canine. The current system of government is Feudalist/Absolute Monarchy, with the monarch as the control of power and the aristocracy. It's military is fourth largest in number, and weaker than Gawain's and Edwin's. It consists of the Domus Army and Navy. It is geographically one of the smaller nations of Feila. Similar to Earth's medieval France. Culture Le Vin As might be expected given the Caviste Festival held in Chopine each year, wine is a major part of Domish culture. A Domish saying goes: ‘All the gold in Feila without wine a beggar makes’. Though outwardly cold to most non-Domish, the regular citizenry are a wild bunch that enjoys flowing wine and raucous singing as much as the next fur. This is a side of the Domish that is rarely seen save at the Caviste Festival, another reason for the events popularity -- it is an excuse for even the most proper canine to wag his tail, yip and howl at the moon with strangers and friends alike. Falconry The sport of falconry is one that is popular among peasant and nobility alike in Domus. With what is believed to be the gift of Complete Mastery over birds of prey, many Domish do have an innate talent for it. Whether this is due to a gift from the gods or a mutually beneficial partnership that has grown throughout the centuries is unclear, but what matters is that the greatest falconers have positions of honor almost equivalent to royalty in Domish society. For many poor pups and kits, the dream of one day becoming a great falconer is one that sustains them through much of their difficult lives. Presently, the top falconer in Domus is a corgi named Eveline Travert. She has yet to align herself with any specific noble, but many vie for her service as part of one’s esteem in the Domish court has to do with the skills of one’s master falconer. Age of Muskets Domus at this time resembles pre-Revolutionary France, and still has a monarchical structure of government. It is not as powerful as Edwin, though it has laid claim to small parts of the Territory of the Ravens, which sometimes leads to conflict with Edwin colonists. Domus by this time still has slavery. It's armies, whilst enthusiastic, are not as efficient as Edwin's, and while they do make ships very fast and beautiful, their naval crews are poor seafurs, often drunk at night and slow, which alludes them to Domus' women furs, as the lower-class, rather crass saying goes: "Domus' Ships are like Domus' Women: Beautiful, but poorly mann'd". Due to this incompetence, the Domus Navy does not approach the Edwin Royal Navy's blockade at all, and is prone to avoiding combat. The armies' uniform is a dark blue coat(white for soldiers serving in hotter climates), crossed by the two white straps over the back and chest, white breeches and waistcoat, black gaiters and black tricornes. The government makes its decisions by what the Aristocratic class wants, rather than the needs of the ordinary furs, which leads to resentment between the classes. The few islands and overseas possessions in the Territory of the Ravens may be collectively referred to as the Domish Empire, which is second largest at this time. The idea of a Domus Trading Company failed fairly quickly due to the size of the Edwin Trading Company (ETC), and as such, imports and exports are minimal between nations and Domus. It is allied to Maze, and is on better relations with the Piriqui than Edwin. Age of Steam Domus is similar to the Third Republic of France being a Republic itself. Not as advanced as Edwin due to the rise and fall of several governments, most of the citizens of Domus consider their republic more a temporary state than a set thing. After the fall of Domish Empire a few decades earlier, there was a push to return to a constitutional monarchy similar to Edwin. However, as time pressed on, the citizens of Domus began to enjoy their republic and when there was an attempt by the president to reinstate a monarchy, his scheme backfired and radical republicans took control. These days, Domus’ government is an unstable thing with many small parties competing for power. There is some social progress, though, with the formal separation of Church and State and the ban of slavery nearly a century earlier. Domus also mounts regular expeditions to the Piriqui. Avians are looked down upon. Age of Drive-by Shootings Domus retains its private demeanor as a democracy, and entrance to the country is controlled. It is somewhat less industrialized than Edwin, and has managed to retain a good amount of its dignity. Category:Places